Massage
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Twilight's feeling a little sore, so Prism offers to help her relieve that...Featuring the debut of my MLP OC Prism! Enjoy loves!


Massage

By Ggunsailor

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. I do own Prism.

Enjoy!

It was the end of a long day in Ponyville as Luna brought out her moon, and a good one for the resident librarian.

Twilight Sparkle yawned and stretched, quill settling down on the paper. "Finished." She said, looking over her report for the Princess. It probably was one of her best, if she did say so herself.

The door opened, and a familiar voice called "Twi, I'm home!"

She turned to see Prism walk into the library with his saddle bags full of groceries. "Hi, Pris," she said with a smile. He came over to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, sweetheart." He then whispered into her ear "Did you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You were only gone for thirty minutes."

He grinned. "Ah yes, but I imagine they were some very lonely thirty minutes."

She giggled. "You are so silly sometimes."

"Ha, I'm not that silly compared to Pinkie," he countered. He looked around. "Hey, where's Spike?"

"Oh, he went over to Rarity's. She said something about needing his help with comparing gems."

Prism chuckled. "So is that what they're calling it these days?" He turned. "I'm going to put the groceries away in the kitchen. Holler if you need anything."

Twilight nodded, and turned back to the scroll, rolling it up and sealing it with her magic. As she lifted her head up, she winced as her muscles protested. "Ow!"

"Are you okay, Twilight?" She turned to see Prism standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Uh, I think I pulled a muscle while I was stacking books."

"Oh, Twilight." He shook his head, and then said "Go upstairs to your room."

"...Huh?"

"Go upstairs to your room, Twi."

She gave him a look. "And why should I do that?"

He said "I've been reading up on massage techniques, and I just got some scented massage oil from Aloe and Lotus." He then said with a slightly sheepish smile "And I...I really hate to see you in pain, darling."

Twilight thought for a few minutes. 'Well, since he's offering, and I know he won't really hurt me, and I really do need some relief...'

She nodded. "Okay."

Prism grinned broadly. "Let me finish putting groceries away, and I'll be right up."

A few minutes later, Prism walked up the steps to his lover's room, hooves clopping on the floor. He mentally thanked Celestia that Spike was at Rarity's and Owlyisius had gone to see his family; not that he didn't like the two of them-he thought of Spike like a little brother-but, it was a good thing that they weren't here to interrupt him and Twilight. He had to chuckle around the oil bottle when he recalled Spike walking in on him going down on Twilight on the library floor. That day seemed so long ago, and now...

He opened the door and walked into the bedroom, climbing up the steps to her bed. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Twilight lay on her bed on her stomach, her legs splayed out and her mane spread around her shoulders. She had apparently been a little busy, for she'd lit some candles on her night-stand that created a soft atmosphere.

She turned to look at him in what she hoped was a coy manner over her shoulder. "Hey, there," she said smiling.

He walked forward and placed the bottle on the night-stand, love blooming and blossoming through him. "Hi...wow, you look-you look gorgeous."

She blushed. "You're just saying that."

He shook his head. "No, really. You look-well, you always look amazing." He bent down and whispered "Are you ready?"

She nodded, watching as he uncorked the bottle and let the oil spread on his hooves. A sweet smell permeated the room and she breathed it in. "Ooh, what is that? It smells lovely."

"Ah, this is honeydew. They just mixed it up today." He then climbed onto the bed and knelt next to her. "If I do anything that hurts Twilight, let me know and I'll stop."

She nodded; with that he placed his hooves onto her shoulders and began working them gently into her coat.

"Ooh...oh, that feels wonderful," she breathed, feeling the kinks and knots fade away as he massaged softly.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, love," he commented as he slowly moved his hooves down her back along her spine.

"Ah! Ooh-ooh! Right there, right there!" She moaned when his hooves massaged her lower back. "Oh, my..."

Prism gulped. The way Twilight was moaning and slightly moving under his touch...well, let's just say a certain part of his anatomy was letting him know it was there. He quickly crossed his hind legs so she wouldn't see. Twilight didn't and kept moaning softly, saying his name in between breaths.

Aw, man, it was getting harder to concentrate if she didn't stop moaning like that in her soft, beautiful voice. But at the same time, it thrilled him to hear her enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.

Twilight herself was in heaven. All of her kinks and knots and stiffness melted away at Prism's touch, and it felt wonderful that he loved her enough to do this for her.

He wasn't exactly subtle, though, when she noticed him quickly crossing his hind legs. So this was affecting him, was it? She knew this wasn't meant to be erotic, but there was tingling between her haunches as his hooves came closer and closer to her flanks.

It is a well-known fact among all Equestrians that every pony's most sensitive areas are their cutie marks and flanks. It has been written in many Equestrian love-making guides that they're excellent spots to begin foreplay. And Prism was wondering if he should go in that direction. And dear sweet Celestia, he wanted to so badly.

"Prism?" She murmured, noticing he was hesitating, and that his hooves were trembling.

"...er, uh, Twi...do-do you want me to-I mean, c-can I?" He stuttered, doing an interesting impression of Fluttershy.

She knew what he was asking, and turned her head to look at him. Those blue eyes she had fallen in love with before she knew it were full of trepidation and want and love all at the same time. She gave him a gentle smile, took his right hoof in hers, and guided it to her right flank to rest on her cutie mark.

That was enough for him; with his other hoof he reached over to the table, took the bottle and put a little more oil on her coat, and then without further ado he began to rub her flanks, paying attention to each one of the stars in her cutie mark.

"Ah!" she gasped, her head slumping down onto the pillow. Tendrils of pleasurable energy shot from her flanks down between her legs, and she would have been blushing in embarrassment at the flood of wetness had she not been thoroughly enjoying what Prism was doing. Quite suddenly, he stopped. She tried to speak out her disappointment.

"Huh? Pris-Prism, why did you-oh my gosh!"

Prism had moved himself down so he could run his tongue over her cutie mark, swirling it over the stars like a lollipop. Hmm, she tasted sweet; luckily the oil was non-toxic.

"Twilight," he breathed against her skin.

"Y-y-y-yes?" Twilight gasped, yelping in surprise as he gently scraped his teeth over the big star.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing and nipping his way up her spine; when he reached her ear he whispered "I can't imagine the rest of my life without you."

She opened her eyes at that, and then rolled over so she was facing him. Purple stared into blue, the sky fading into twilight. His eyes were slightly wet and full of love, yet there was a small smile on his face that spoke volumes. She echoed his smile, then reached up and placed her hoof behind his head. Bringing him down so their lips were nearly touching, she said "I love you, too, and I think that my life would incomplete unless you were in it."

He smiled wider, and bent down to kiss her. As their lips and tongues met, they started to move together unconsciously; she felt his hooves begin to massage her chest, rubbing the remaining oil into her coat. Oh dear sweet mercy she felt so hot and warm-she wanted him and she wanted him now!

Prism was in a state of delightful agony. Every time they moved together, the tip of his stallionhood nudged the lips of her marehood, and it was taking all of his control not to just slip inside her and buck her until they both passed out.

They finally pulled apart panting, a small string of saliva still connecting them together. He then began peppering her face with hot kisses, and she giggled as he hit a ticklish spot below her ear.

"Pris?" She asked, giggling again when he brushed his lips across her right ear.

"Yeah?" He gasped, pulling away to breathe.

"I...I...I want you," she murmured, gazing into her lover's eyes.

He smiled and said as he positioned himself "You'll always have me."

Twilight whispered the birth control spell, and then he slid in, both moaning at the feeling. They stayed still for a minute, just to enjoy it, and then he began to slide in and out. She wrapped her hind legs around his waist to keep him closer to her, closing her eyes at the feel of his body on hers.

He shut his own as he moved, enjoying how she would lift her hips up as he went down; damn, she was so wet and tight. 'Oh Celestia, please don't let this end-not yet,' he thought.

They kissed again, their tongues going as deep as their bodies were, connecting them on another level. Twilight ran her hooves down Prism's back to the base of his spine and pulled at his hind quarters, trying to push him in deeper and deeper. He groaned in pleasure and started to move faster as she broke the kiss to gulp air into her lungs.

"Uhhh, oh gods, you feel amazing, don't stop, please! Unh!" She moaned as he hit her sweet spot, his tail lightly flicking across her knees.

"You like that, baby?" He said into her ear. "You like it when I move like this?" With that he gave a very hard thrust and she gasped.

"Oh Celestia, YES!" She cried out. "Harder, baby, harder so I can feel it!"

"Your wish is my command, love." He started slamming his hips into her, both groaning and gasping as he did so. Sweat collected on their bodies and mingled with what was left of the massage oil, creating a rather slippery surface; it felt so good, and added more to the passionate atmosphere.

Twilight felt a pressure low in her belly and her heart started pounding harder and harder. "Prism! Oh, my goodness, Prism, I'm so close..." She whimpered.

"So am I," he grunted, feeling her muscles squeeze him tighter and tighter so much that he almost couldn't pull out. "Just a-unh!-just a little longer."

Then there were nothing but the sounds of their panting and the mattress creaking on the bed. And then...

She threw her head back and screamed his name, not caring if all of Ponyville's sleeping residents were woken up by her cry.

He cried out hers as he came, feeling like his aura mingled and merged with hers, creating a force powerful enough to break down walls and tear open doors.

They were as one. A single being formed by their passion, their love.

Finally, spent of all their energy, they came down from that incredible high, slowly and surely like stepping off a roller coaster. Prism gently and carefully pulled himself out and rolled over onto his back, feeling like he'd run an Iron Pony marathon and wrestled a bear all at once. Before exhaustion and fatigue caused his eyes to close, he was vaguely aware of blankets being pulled over, and a warm weight settling next to him.

And so he fell asleep...

The first thing Twilight heard when she woke up was a light snoring; her eyes opened as she lifted her head from her pillow & blinked sleep from her sight, Celestia's sun filling the room with light.

She immediately started giggling softly when she saw it was Prism who had apparently curled up next to her during the night. His mouth was open a little, and there was just the tiniest bit of drool on the corner of his muzzle.

Hiding her giggles, she leaned forward & quietly whispered "Prism."

The stallion in question muttered and still slept.

She leaned even closer and spoke into his ear in a cajoling voice "Prism."

"Mmm..." He groaned, finally opening his eyes. "Oh...it's you," he yawned, "for some odd reason I thought it was Pinkie Pie."

She laughed. "Well, it could happen one day," she said.

He laughed as well, then rested his cheek on his hoof. "So are your kinks and knots gone?" He asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

Twilight yawned and stretched, noting his eyes watching her movements. "Oh, definitely." She stated, and then leaned forward until the tip of her snout touched his. "But it seems I've got a different ache now," she purred, "a pleasurable one at that."

He smiled. "Glad to be of help."

Twilight then wiggled closer and wrapped her legs around him in a warm embrace, sighing in contentment as he did the same. "You're a pretty good cuddler," she said, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hehe, I do my best," he answered.

"Hey, Prism?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can get more massage oil?" She asked, feeling a blush on her cheeks.

He blushed himself. "I think so; Aloe and Lotus had quite a selection to choose from."

"Good to know," she murmured, breathing slowing again. Prism smiled proudly to himself; boy he tired her out.

"Hey." He said before she was completely asleep.

"Wha?" She mumbled.

"Love you."

"Love you, too..." Twilight fell back to sleep, her beautiful smile still there.

'And I will.' He thought as he looked out the window at the rising sun. 'Until the end of time...'

END


End file.
